


翻译：六次Nick试图引起队长的注意，一次他成功了 by dragongummy

by AntaresofJuly



Category: Grimm
Genre: M/M, Translation, preslash, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntaresofJuly/pseuds/AntaresofJuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>很美的文，不知道我能不能翻出味道来。设定在队长身份暴露之前，这位作者对队长的诠释是我最喜欢的一种，私以为没有暴露的局长在其他人眼中就应该如此。</p><p>作者简介：Nick越发发现自己上司有趣，所以他抓紧一切机会看着他，试图和他说话，碰触他。如题。</p>
            </blockquote>





	翻译：六次Nick试图引起队长的注意，一次他成功了 by dragongummy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six Times Nick Tried To Get Captain Renard's Attention and One Time He Did](https://archiveofourown.org/works/702533) by [dragongummy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongummy/pseuds/dragongummy). 



 

 

 

  


#  [My Lovely Rain](http://antarespost.wordpress.com/)

## 六次Nick试图引起队长的注意，一次他成功了

 

很美的文，不知道我能不能翻出味道来。设定在队长身份暴露之前，这位作者对队长的诠释是我最喜欢的一种，私以为没有暴露的局长在其他人眼中就应该如此。

授权：  
Antares  
So beautifully written! I love every single detail of this little fic. It’s a treat to the heart. Please! Please allow me to translate this into Chinese!  
I’m selfish. I really wish you could write a lot more Nick/Renard!  
Posted Wed 23 Oct 2013 09:56PM EDT

dragongummy  
Wow! Im honored! Yes, of course you can!  
Posted Fri 01 Nov 2013 02:56PM EDT

原文地址：[url=http://archiveofourown.org/works/702533]http://archiveofourown.org/works/702533[/url]  
作者：dragongummy  
配对：Nick Burkhardt/Sean Renard  
以下全部都是翻译，没有我自己的话了。

Summary：Nick越发发现自己上司有趣，所以他抓紧一切机会看着他，试图和他说话，碰触他。如题。

Note：可能包含到第二季13集的剧透。我对他俩是真爱，特别是Sean Renard他是我的神！我尽力抓住他们的性格，尽管可能没有成功。

正文：

 

1

Nick赶上了电梯。他时间算得很准，其中包括队长什么时候抽空吃几口饭，什么时候去喝杯咖啡，甚至是上厕所的频率。以及他离开警局回家的时间。他不是跟踪他，他只是一个关心上司的下属。就是这样而已。

所以他现在和队长在电梯里，队长短暂地看了他一眼并冲他点头致意，“警探”。他也点了一下头回应。

“队长。” 电梯里很安静，队长掏出手机开始查看讯息。当电梯门“叮”地一声打开时，Nick趁他走出去之前拽住了他的袖子。Renard惊讶地扬起了眉毛，转过头看着他抓住自己胳膊的手。

“有什么事吗，Burkhardt警探？” Nick向他贴近一小步，程度拿捏的很准，刚好使得他的队长面露困惑地向后退了一小步。这点距离在他们之间擦满了电火花，Nick意识到他的嘴正愚蠢地张着，他必须把它闭上。Renard正从上方俯视着他，用他的那双半合着的绚丽动人的绿眼睛。

“叫我Nick。”他说。他看到Renard抓着iPhone的手指已经紧到指节发白，脸上表情仍未有变化。然后他轻柔地甩掉了Nick的抓握。他是疯了吗？

“晚安，警探。”他的声音带着重重防护，视线重又落回到手机上，然后他走进停车场去找自己的车。

2

Hank正在唠叨着什么，他不确定，大概是关于一个穿着紧身连裤袜的男人在一辆车上撒尿，又或者一个门警醉醺醺地在车里宣读他的权利，基本就是类似的事。Nick无法集中注意力，因为他的队长正在做一件事，那是他有生以来所见过的最令人心神不定的事之一。他正坐在距他们不足两英尺的、他自己的桌子上。他很高，所以平时他必须俯下腰并且抱臂以便听他们说的什么。所以他现在坐在了他的桌子上。这是一个放松的举动，他只会在他俩面前表现出来，Nick必须尽力忍住才没有微笑起来。

但问题是他的衬衫和西裤。最主要是西裤。Nick知道Renard很注重他的衣着品味，但现在这个姿势下，这件衬衫太紧了，勾勒出了他胸`部的线条。而他的裤子，紧紧包裹住他的大腿，引向皮带下方可观的隆起。他的腿是那么长，即使弯着也能在碰到地面的同时两脚交叠。而他的一只手随意地搭在一条大腿内侧。这是他所能见到的，他的队长最轻松惬意的样子。

而他知道自己正在死盯着看，所以他向上瞟了一眼。

这一眼直接看进了Renard的眼睛里。Oh shit！shit插在棍子上！猴蛋！

然后队长站了起来，重新坐回他办公桌后面的椅子。Hank汇报完了案情，Renard于是让他们解散，但是对Nick做了个留一下的手势。Hank拱了他一下，并且“哼”了一声。Nick紧盯着地板。

“你有什么话想对我说的吗，Nick？”他的心跳漏跳了一拍，只因听到了Renard的声音是怎样叫出他的名字的。

“没有，长官。”然后Renard交叠起他的双腿（真长，老天！），挥手示意他离开。

Nick红着脸冲了出去。

3

“这很可能会变成一个重案，长官。我想你至少应该和我们一起去犯罪现场瞧一眼。”Renard正专注地写着的他的东西，连抬一眼都没抬，紧接着他又翻起了桌子上的另一摞文件。

“叫吴警官和Hank和你一起去。”他只是说。他眉宇间的皱痕比往常更深了一些，这肯定说明他所承受的压力比平常更大了一些。

“可是，长官，”Nick小心翼翼地继续“这已经演变成了一起连环谋杀案。今天早上第四具尸体被发现了。肯定会闹得到处都是媒体记者，我们真的需要多一双眼睛的帮助。”即使Nick知道是什么杀死了这些受害者，他还是希望Renard能走出办公室，让他看看他办案时的样子。毕竟这里每个人都说Renard的办案技巧无人能及。

Renard突然间把文件拍在桌子上，太突然了以至于Nick差点蹦起来。

“我能处理好媒体。而你拥有一切你需要的警力资源”他挥手指向正在警区里游荡的警官们，“就在这栋大楼里。我还有别的事要处理，但如果你找到了任何真正的线索，给我打电话。”他站起来，大步走到他的办公室门口，就在出去之前，他停了下来。

“现在你去找这些线索，Nick。然后追查到底，OKay？”Nick点了点头，然后他的肩膀被拍了一下。队长把手放在他腰后把他轻轻推出了他的办公室（Nick的胃部颤抖了起来），然后锁上了门。

然后Renard就不见了。

4

外面正在下着雨。已经下了几乎一周。实际上接近两周了。但Nick喜欢波特兰。以一种奇怪的方式，他也喜欢着这里的雨。而且他也喜欢看着Renard看雨。今天他一直坐在自己的位子上和Hank讨论应该带朱丽叶去哪家餐馆吃饭（因为她又对他不满了）。Hank正告诉他去给她买些花然后带她去Chilli‘s，就在那时，他从眼角的余光看到Renard站在窗边，凝视着窗外的街道。

“真是浪漫，Hank。”他站起来。“我马上回来，”他路过Hank的桌子时顺手敲了一下，然后走过去敲了敲队长的门。

“进来，警探。”又是这个’警探’。他走了进去，关上门，然后占据了窗边Renard身旁的位置。到处都是撑开的伞，但是人们倒并不急切。看着这样一个人们彼此相识因而随意的地方是令人愉悦的。他们已经习惯了这里的雨，并且足够熟悉这城镇的道路而不必忧虑。

“我讨厌下雨，”他撒谎道，试图打开一个话题。令他惊讶的是，Renard反驳了。

“我喜欢下雨，说起来。”Nick偷偷看他一眼。Renard的视线跟随着街道上的行人、移动的车辆和自行车。”现在的雨量正是令人放松，而又不引起厌烦的。我发现最近只有这些雨能使我平静下来。”

这对Nick来说不仅仅是一个小胜利。

Captain Sean Renard是一个非常注重隐`私的人。没人知道他都去什么地方，闲暇时间做些什么，有没有跟谁约会，会不会在周日看一场足球赛，甚至有一半的时间，大家都摸不透他的想法。他是一本合上的书。拒绝任何人的窥探，并且完全满足于自己的孤独。

“那么你最近为什么会不平静呢，队长？”他缓慢而谨慎地说。Nick意识到他的肩膀正碰着Renard的，而他还想要再靠近一些。来看看他是不是真如他[i]知道[/i]的那样健美。Renard发出了一声几不可闻叹息，从他身旁退离一些。

“不过是一些小事，”他轻声说。然后他抓过大衣和包，向门口走去。

“明天再见，警探。”然后他匆匆消失了，再一次。

Nick从窗户里看着他走出去，没有打伞，径直穿过街道走进了对面的小咖啡馆。

5

他知道Renard已经好几天没有车开了。

“肯定是放在店里修理呢。”吴曾耸着肩膀说。

经历了一个星期的连续加班后，今天他们终于可以按时下班，天上正下着淅淅沥沥的小雨。这种时候不如一起出去喝一杯。已经有几个家伙决定好了去附近的一家酒吧，Nick也打了电话告诉朱丽叶他会晚些回去。Renard是跟他们一起离开的，但他一出门就转向另一个方向步行而去，只是将风衣的领子立起来围在脖子周围。

“嘿，我过一会和你们在酒吧见面？”但是汉克抓住了他的胳膊。

“你在干什么，伙计？让他一个人清静会儿，你知道他需要一点’私人时间’。”Nick呼出一口他自己都不知道自己在摒着的气。“说实在的，你最近到底为什么非得跟得他那么紧？是不想和我一起办案子还是怎么的？”Nick刚想张口反驳，Hank就继续说道。

“我知道你不是，伙计。但到底怎么回事？别动不动去骚扰队长。你就让他好好享受他的周五之夜，和他的……”他正盯着队长的背影，脸上露出一副困惑的表情，“和他的无论什么。行不？”

“听着，Hank。我不确定我今天晚上还有精神头去喝酒。也许我该直接回家，好好休息一下。”他找了个接口，一个十分蹩脚的借口，而Hank明白这一点。

“你这是在敷衍我，Nick。”他再次举起手阻止Nick反驳，“我明白，相信我。我也觉得他……[i]很有趣[/i]。我们都这么觉得。但他不是一个乐于分享自己的人。别去招惹他。他是你的上司。”Nick听罢直愣愣瞪着Hank。

“回家吧，伙计。”他拍了拍Nick的肩膀，然后转身小跑着跟上了其他人。

————-

Renard只想尽快回到家，回到在那唯一等着他的东西：一杯红酒身边。也许到阳台上抽一根雪茄，一边听些Neil Young的歌曲。

“嗨！”那声音在他完全没有防备的时候侵袭了他，他毫不犹豫地伸手抽抢。但那只是Nick。Nick把车开到正在路边步行的他身旁，摇下车窗。车开的很慢，以便配合他步行的速度。

这回又是什么？

————–

“需要我送你回家吗？看着你走在雨里而我坐在车里，这感觉有点糟糕。”[i]说’是’。让我帮你。给我点反应。[/i]但是Renard只是把手从枪套上拿开了（也许是本能？Nick感到胸口有些什么东西在碰撞发疼）并且向他点头致意。

“我喜欢走路。小心开车。”

Nick把车开走了，但他控制不了地从后视镜里观察Renard正在逐渐消失的身影。

6.

Nick一半是惊喜，一半是恐惧，他被上级部门指示待在Renard的家里保护他，[i]陪着Renard[/i]呆在家里，一整夜。街上停着一辆警车，两个警卫站在他的门外。

惊喜是因为他可以待在Renard的公寓里，他可以看到属于Renard的东西，可以看到当Renard在家时都会做些什么。因为他的队长在自己的房子里穿着一件简单的白体恤和松垮垮的紫色丝质睡裤。而且他的T恤太紧了，Nick[i]什么都看得见[/i]，他比他想象的还要健美结实。

恐惧是因为有人在过去的48小时内对他的队长发出了十分严重的人身威胁，严重到整个警区出动搜捕那家伙的同时，还需要分出一部分警力贴身保护他的住所和他本人。也因为他意识到他现在在单独和Renard相处，而他不确定Renard会不会因此感到不舒服。他的扑克脸登峰造极。就好像他把自己的脸定做成那个样子，然后找人来帮他贴了上去一样；从来不会有一点动摇。

他待在这儿的时候Renard一点也没有睡觉，他只是坐在沙发上离Nick最远的一端，放着几部老式詹姆斯邦德动作电影。而他甚至也没有在看这些电影。他凝视着窗外，手指摩挲着盛着红酒的高脚杯的边缘。Nick喜欢Renard喝红酒这事。

“在担心，长官？”大约凌晨四点的时候他迷迷糊糊地问。Renard回过头看着他，一点也没有显得疲惫。

“只是在想些事情，”他说。他站起来，干掉了杯子里剩下的红酒，然后把它放进了洗碗池里（那池子，注意，坐落在在他巨大厨房中间一个巨大的台子上）。

“是什么事，队长？”Renard正走向他猜是他的卧室的一个房间。

“不是什么值得你注意的事。去睡一会儿，Nick。”

Nick努力压下他的沮丧。也许他应该停止尝试。Hank是对的。

队长不允许任何人的靠近。

[b]**一次他成功了**[/b]

Nick使劲从人群中挤过去，不断冲四周每一个妄图使他慢下来的人挥舞警徽。他从黄胶带底下钻过来，然后冲到正跪在一具尸体旁的Hank身边。

“他怎么样？”Hank从下向上看着他。

“队长在这个谁知道什么娘养的玩意试图逃跑的时候解决掉了他。我们猜他是想要自己调查一条线索，大概觉得这反正八成又是条死胡同。”Hank站了起来，他的眼睛里骄傲一闪而过。Nick知道这种心情。“他先是把这家伙碾压到承认了谋杀，然后在对方冲他拔出枪的时候进行了反击。”他停了一下，然后笑了起来。

“那家伙一枪都没来得及打出去，咱们队长就喂他吃了七颗枪子。队长很厉害，Nick。”Nick也几乎笑了。

“那他怎么样？”Hank叹了口气。

“肩膀上中了一枪，但他壮得像座砖房子。他会没事的。”Hank把他挥向救护车的方向，Renard正坐在车尾的踏板上。一名医务人员正帮他完成包扎。

“……要两个星期，Okay？”他听到那个医务人员说。“跟我重复一遍，队长。两。个。星。期。内。不。许。枪。战。你觉得你能做到吗？”Renard稍微歪了歪头。这个动作微小到可以忽略不计，但Nick正全神贯注地看着他。那是一个孩子似的，几乎可以说是无辜的神情，Nick忍不住笑了起来。尽管他刚刚像一个从地狱里钻出来的蝙蝠般疯狂地开车冲到这里，尽管他把不知所措的朱丽叶扔在了波特兰最高档的餐厅里，只来得及说一句“紧急情况”。

“嗨，队长。”Renard现在在看着他，而Nick很喜欢。喜欢他真正看着他，而不是视线穿过他，或者看着他肩膀上方的某点。“你可把他打得够呛，我得说。”Renard略微低下头，脸上浮现出一个笑容。

“我尽力了。也许有些过度。”Nick摇了摇头，挨着Renard坐了下来。Renard往左挪了一点，以给他们多一点空间。

“疼吗？”他轻声问。Renard耸了耸肩。

“自然。”是他简短的回答。

“我在乎，你知道。”Nick闭上了眼睛，因为现在他不能允许这双美丽的绿眼睛使他分神，不能在他终于要把心里话说出来的时候。“我也许在乎的太多了。你是我的上司，我明白这点，长官。但是我们共事好几年了，可我对你一无所知，而我心里把你当成朋友。我知道想要接近自己的队长这点很不职业化。但我不在乎。这就是为什么我会在电梯里没话找话，为什么我想让你叫我Nick，为什么想叫你和我们一起出现场。这也是为什么那天我会在雨里提议带你回家，为什么我会做我做的那些事明知道你不喜欢，因为你什么都不说，而我…而我…” 他语无伦次，他现在听起来完全像一个白痴，他使劲把眼睛闭得更紧，因为他感觉到自己脸因为尴尬烧红了。

“我不知道你是根本没注意到还是只是不喜欢，但是我在乎你，作为个人的在乎，队长。而且我不知道也不想管你会不会因此觉得不舒服，我就是想要接近你。”[i]好了，他说了[/i]。这些话听既起来老套又娘娘腔，总之[i]一丁点[/i]也不像他自己。但是他只是需要他明白。

然后是一片安静。有那么一会儿，Nick觉得他搞砸了，他把他推得更远了。然后，一只胳膊环在了他肩膀上，是Renard没受伤的那只手臂。它搭在他的后背上，此刻Renard的感觉是如此强壮，而Nick从未感到如此安全，以至于他几乎要因此而窒息了。Nick看到Hank正从远处看向这边，一条眉毛挑起，一个歪笑把他的一边嘴角扯了起来。

Nick转过头来看Renard。他也正注视着他。是真正地注视着他，而此刻他的眼睛里就像有光芒在闪耀。Renard的眼睛迅速转向一侧，眯起眼凝视进雨雾里。

“Nick，叫我Sean。”Nick想要大叫、哭泣或是因为胸口炸开的快乐而呕吐。但他控制住自己，小心翼翼地把一只手放在Renard的手腕上，他感到Renard的手指抽动了一下，但他并没有收回搭在他肩膀上的手臂。

“谢谢你的在乎。”

End

 


End file.
